The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Attachment of mineral dust particles to equipment causes increased wear, interferes with smooth contact between surfaces, causes contamination, allows undesirable migration of dust, and results in higher costs of maintenance and operation. Superfine particles stick to surfaces through electrostatic and Van der Waals forces, making removal difficult and expensive.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.